Ocean
PART OF THE TRAVELERS SERIES FOR CHARACTERS CLICK HERE. Prologue "Hurry up!" The big gray tom meowed as he ran through the burned grass and harshly breathed in the mist of the burning ember embers and thorugh the ashes. Everything was gray and fiery red and orange as everything burned down. The forest was all burned down and no escape would be found there. The only way to get out of this burning nightmare was to try to get somewhere safe in the Twoleg Place. The gray tom looked behind him as his daughter, a silver tabby she-cat, struggled to keep going and kept caughing. Her lungs were getting filled with smoke. The gray tom took a sudden halt and rushed to help her. "Willow!" he called but she seemed to not have heard him. She kept caughing and trying to run but only was speed walking. The tom ran beside her, pressing his pelt against her so she could lean on him and with his tail pressed againts her head so she would lower it and be less affected by the terrible smoke. "Dad..." the she-cat tried meowing but the tom silenced her. Each word that came out of either cat's mouth, only irritated their throats more. He tried padding faster, but knew that it would only tire his daughter more. The smoke was so thick that nothing could be seen above the ground full of ashes. He remembered how horribel the forets had been. Every tree had caught on fire and the ground had been a pond of flames. Their only hope was to rush to the Twoleg Place but once they had gotten here, their hopes of getting out alive were just dreams. The place was burned and panic was around the Twolegs, even kittypets, and those weird dogs had been running around not knowing what to do. All he could do now was on in the same direction of the shore. Where most cats and Towlegs had gone to. The tom didn't care about anything else but saving his daughter. The day his mate had died he made the promise and since then he had kept it. Suddenly, sunlight was flashing in rays through the smoke. The strong splashes of waves of water were now heard and loud Twoleg talking was exploding all around. Cries and screams. The sound of fear. Willow slowly lifted her head to look for what they were headed into and a slight smile of hope ran through her face. She started running, following the light and loud noises. "Dad!" she called and the gray tom wasted no time to follow her, running away from the flames that followed them. As the smoke started to lift up and dissapear, it let both cats see what was ahead of them. A large body of water, often called ocean or sea lay ahead of them, below the small hill they were on. The large waves crashing agaisnt the land. The small of salt was still fairly noticable against the smoke. Then, on the water lay the biggest monster both cats have ever seen. It floated above the water with no movement. Twolegs rushed to get inside of the huge monster. Panic clearly was with them, but they weren't the only ones going into the monster. Willow gasped as she noticed dogs and cats rushing among the Twolegs and following them inside. "Dad look!" the silver tabby poitned with her tail at the cats going inside. The gray tom quickly recognized a cat he knew. "Mud! Mud!" he called, his voice wasn't much around the loud croud but the brown tabby tom yerked his ears and came to a halt. He looks confused for a second at the gray tom but then rushed towards him, struggling with what appeared a twisted paw. "Cyclone! What are you doing? The fire is going to get worse. I have to leave!" Mud meowed, looking desperately to the entrance of the monster and at the gray tom. "What are you talking about? That's a Twoleg Monster!" Willow meowed, panic echoed on her scared voice. "There's no other way to get out. Either you leave with the Twolegs or you die with the fire. You're choice." Mud meowed and then dissapeared among the Twolegs. Cyclone looked at his daughter doubtfully. She was the only thing that mattered to him. He couldn't let anything happen to her. A loud explosionwent off in the background and fire sparks were falling from it. Walls from Twoleg nests were falling apart and the explosion made the land shake, throwing both cats to the ground. Cyclone turned around to see what was happening, now the smoke has covered the whole sky and the fire was closer than ever. "Come on Willow!" the gray tom meowed and helped hsi daughter as they rushed inside the monster. Chapter One "Follow me!" a milky white she-cat meowed as she lead the two cats through the Twoleg crowd. Willow looked around and tried to keep at the she-cat's speed. It was hard to get through, especially with the Twoleg crowd not being very pleased at seeing them and sometiems even throwing objects at them. The floor was dusty and even it's gray material was sometimes too slipery or reflected the sunligth too brightly. The milky white she-cat padded over to the side of the monster, where not many Towlegs were, and suddenly sliding into a small cat-sized entrance. Willow looked at her father, not sure if they should follow, but Cyclone quickly gave a nod of approval and stepped infornt of her as they both followed the cream she-cat. The sun's brightnes had blinded the cats and the dark room seemed deserted. All the cats could see was a black room. The sun's effect started fading and now the room was more visible. There were many twolegs objects in it. Large boxes and other similar shaped objects. There was movement all around and that's when Willow noticed how many cats were in here too. The smell of moss filled the air and she could clearly see a few cats lying down on it, resting or grooming themselves. Cats from all over the dark room started yerking their heads up to look at the new-comers. Their gazes lay on their pelts for a few hearbeats and then they went back to doing what they were doing before. "I'm Milka and these are some of the cats that travel on this boat. Some are like you, rogues seeking shelter form the fire while others have been living here for a while." the milky white she-cat explained. "Make yourselves confortable, but see that cat over there?" she pointed a a ginger-and-white tom with her tail. "Twig is in charge here. Don't get him mad and you'll be fine." Cyclone nodded and looked around for a place where him and his daughter could stay. On a corner, deeper into the room a golden spotted tom was signaling with his tail for the cats to come over. Willow shrugged and both cats padded over to him. "Hello!" he meowed in a weird way. "This is Ray. My name is Ray. Welcome!" he meowed. Willow gave a small weird look before her father introduced them. "I'm Cyclone and this is my daughter Willow." "What a great pleasure to meet you." Ray meowed, looking straight in Willow's eyes. Willow backed away and turned around to look at all the different cats, rolling her yes in annoyment. Cyclone gave Ray a warning look and turned to look at Willow. "Why don't you meet some cats and make friends. I have a feeling we're going to be staying here for a while." Willow gave a small nod. "Just be careful." Now that her sight had adapted better to teh darkness, Willow coudl clearly see how big teh room was and how many cats were staying there. There were all ages. Elders, adults, young-adults like her, young cats but only a few kits with their mothers. She quickly remembered her mother, how loving she had been and how she had died. Willow quickly put the memory aside, trying to focus on where she was rigth now. "You're new right?" a ginger tabby tom surprised Willow from behind her. She turned aroudn to se ehsi friendly face as he studied her. "Umm...yeah. How'd you guess?" "There's still smoke tainted on your pelt." he meowed. "I'm Jag by the way. I just got here too." he meowed, sadness was hidden in his voice but still recognizable. "I'm Willow." Chapter Two "Hello!" the black turned turned around surprised as a kit's voice greeted him from behind. As soon as he turned, the kit's face was filled with a smile of excitement. "Uh hi little kit." he meowed, feeling the salty breeze mixed with smoke on his face. "Little kit? I'm almost five moons old!" the brown tabby kit meowed proudly. "Sure you're not little anymore five-moons-kit." the black tom meowed, this time amused by the kit's pride. He was so tiny and yet he spoke like a true cat. "My name is Hawk, not five-moons kit! What's your name?" Hawk meowed enthusialy. His tail was moving from side to side and his pale gray eyes were shinning and under his paws, he had a ball of purple yarn. "My name is Stealth." the black tom meowed. "Do you liek yarn Stealth? My momma says it's a good thing to play with instead of food. She says it'll help me learn my colours! This one is purple!" Hawk meowed, nodding the ball of yarn forward so Stealth coudl see it more clearly. "Also-" the kit started saying but he got cut off my a she-cat's call. Both toms looked to the right, where a beautiful cream-coloured she-cat was padding towards them, carrying a mouse in her yaw. She looked staright at Hawk and then a Stealth with simpathy. As soon as she reached them she gave Hawk a quick smile and turned to the black tom. "I'm very sorry. I told him to stay inside but he doesn't liek being in there." she apologized. "Sorry momma." Hawk meowed, giving his sorry face and turning to the fresh mouse his mother had just caught with a huge hungry smile. "I was just looking for you." "It's no problem at all. Hawk here was just talking about his yarns. And how you're teaching him the different colours, isn't that right?" Stealth turned to teh kist whihc simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the prey. "oh, well yes. I jsut think it's aan easy and simple way for him to learn them. And it keeps him entertained most of the time." the cream-she-cat meowed. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Sugar by the way." "I'm-" the black tom started but Hawk quickly interrupted him. "His name is Stealth momma!" the kit meowed and Suger started laughing followed by Stealth. "Alright sweetie, go inside and some of the mouse, but don't forget to save some for me!" Suger meowed noticing how he was hungrily starring at the mouse. Hawk nodded happily and quickly grabbed the mouse and bounded inside, bringing it along with him. As if suddenly remembering about the yarn, he ran back where he had laft it, making Suger giggle a little and kicked it back inside while carrying the mouse. "He seems like a good kit." Stealth meowed, looking after him. "Yes, he is. Thank you." "You and his father must be very proud of him." Suger looked down and her smile faded from her face as quick as Stealth meowed those words. "Actually, there is no father. He died before Hawk was born from poisoning." She looked over to teh shore where the fire was still going and some Twolegs were still throwing and splashing water at it. "I'm really sorry Sugar." "Well, it's the past. I better get to Hawk before he finished the whole mouse." she meowed. "Nice meeting you Stealth." she finally said as she turned around and padded inside through the same entrance Hawk had entered just a while ago. Stealth looked after her and then turned back to stare at the empty ocean where waves were crashing all over the shore. For teh first time, he tried picturing himself with a family of his own, but couldn't quiet put it together. He always went his own way. Not caring about anyone who follows or tries to go with him. Most cats called him a loner and he knew it was true. He always did everything for himself. The thought of taking care of someone else was just too difficul and risky in such dangerous life. Chapter Three "I hope he's alright." the white eldery tom meowed, sadly sighling and looking straight at the sky where teh sun was beginning to set. His worry flowed all over him and he couldn't quite think straight. All he wanted to do was find his son, btu he knew it was impossible to even make it out alive with the fire still burning. "He's fine, Haze. You have taught him well and he clearly can survive on his own." a dark tortoiseshell calmly whispered to him. "We...We had a fight before we got separated...I would never forgive myself if something happened to him." "But ''nothing ''has happened. He's fine. And didn't you say that he had gone teh oposite way of where the fire had come from?" a golden-brown tom meowed to him, putting his tail on teh white tom's shoulder. Category:Fan Fictions Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions